I Love You
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Canon, OOC, Yaoi, Smutt, ONE SHOT. Fic for NaruGaaNaru day. Summary: Kehidupan Gaara dan Naruto setelah 3 tahu jadian, tapi hari ini Naruto punya kejutan spesial untuk Gaara, apa itu? Summary gak mutu, silahkan baca, PLEASE REVIEW!


Cerita ke......3 untuk NaruGaa day! Oh yeah! Hahahaha, maruk amat sih aku! XD

Setting tempatnya di dunia ninja (Canon) dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang berumur sekitar 19an. Cerita ini dibuat untuk NaruGaa day yg diadakan Aicchan-senpai, terus juga buat lomba di grup Naruto x Gaara Fans Club di FB!

Warning: YAOI, Canon, Smutt, OOC dan Gaje.....

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku, kalau Naruto milikku, ceritanya bukan tentang pertarungan antar ninja, tapi kisah cinta para ninja! XD

* * *

I LOVE YOU

Sinar mentari pagi dengan perlahan menyinari langit dan menghapus dinginnya malam. Sebuah desa yang akhirnya sudah dijemput oleh pagi pun perlahan menggeliat dan terbangun. Suara burung berkicau dan ayam berkokok menyambut datangnya pagi yang damai ini.

Perlahan-lahan, manusia-manusia yang terlelap pun mulai terbangun dan bersiap memulai kegiatan mereka pada hari yang baru ini.

Tak terkecuali dengan salah seorang ninja berambut pirang yang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Sinar pagi yang datang memasuki kamarnya dari jendela yang terbuka membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk, setelah membuka mata sebentar ia segera menutupnya lagi. Namun, ketika hidungnya mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur ia segera terbangun.

Dengan perlahan ia terbangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman setelah berjam-jam terbaring di tempat tidur, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Senyum terpulas di bibirnya saat ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah yang memakai celemek sedang memasak di dapurnya. Ia jadi ingin tertawa mengingat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang ibu.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara," katanya dan dengan diam-diam melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kekasihnya itu. Gaara menoleh, sedikit kaget karena dipeluk dari belakang namun memutuskan untuk mentolerir tindakan pacarnya yang memang jahil itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku sedang memasak sarapan, jangan ganggu," tegurnya jadi susah bergerak dengan sosok besar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mendengar cekikkan di belakangnya dan segera menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sudah, mandi sana," kata laki-laki berambut merah itu yang bernama Gaara. Sementara kekasihnya, yang bernama Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu betul kalau Gaara jadi seperti seorang ibu yang suka memerintah-merintah melakukan banyak hal.

Namun sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, Naruto mencuri cium dari Gaara yang membuatnya terkena sambutan ayunan centong dari Gaara. Dengan tawa dan rasa nyut-nyut di kepalanya, Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera bergegas mandi.

Gaara hanya memasang tampang sedikit cemberut dan kembali memasak, namun ia tersenyum diam-diam. Beginilah susana pagi yang selalu ia rasakan bila ia menginap di tempat Naruto. Terima kasih pada tugasnya sebagai seorang Kazekage membuatnya sibuk setengah mati sampai ia sendiri tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Naruto pun mengalami hal yang sama, ia selalu sibuk dengan misi yang menumpuk yang selalu menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Untunglah, dalam beberapa bulan, Gaara bisa meminta cuti beberapa hari untuk bisa pergi menemui kekasihnya. Dan selama cuti itu, Temari dan Kankurou lah yang mengurus Suna. Naruto pun akan absent dari misi segera setelah ia mendapat kabar kalau Gaara cuti.

Dan seperti inilah mereka, bila akhirnya mereka menemukan waktu untuk bisa bersama kembali. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sudah lama hidup bersama. Gaara pun terbiasa menganggap apartemen kecil Naruto sebagai rumah keduanya. Naruto pun terbiasa menganggap Gaara sebagai orang yang selalu hidup bersamanya.

"Ne, Gaara, kau masak apa sih?"

Gaara menoleh dan terkejut menemukan Naruto yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi. Mandi kok cepat sekali? Itu mandi atau cuci muka?

"Lagi bikin pan cake, sama telur dadar terus salad," kata Gaara. Ia malu juga mengakui kalau ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar masak setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sebagai Kazekage. Yah, tadinya kemampuan masaknya lebih parah dari Naruto – yang cuma bisa masak mie instant – tapi sekarang ia malah lebih jago dari Temari – yang kalau memasak masih sering hangus. Habis, tidak ada pilihan lain. Setidaknya saat ia bersama Naruto, ia harus bisa mengatur asupan gizi kekasihnya yang selalu makan asal-asalan itu.

"Hm, aku mau makan mie instant rasa kari," kata Naruto lalu membuka lemari dekat kompor untuk mencari yang ia mau. Namun, sebuah pukulan dari pasir yang dikendalikan Gaara membuatnya berhenti.

"Kamu ini, makannya mie terus! Sekarang sarapan pakai ini dulu, nanti siang baru boleh makan mie ramen!" bentak Gaara. Naruto cuma mendesah dan mangut-mangut sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Gaara, makin lama kau terkesan seperti ibu-ibu," dan Naruto mendapat bogem pasir lainnya dari Gaara.

Gaara mendengus kesal dan menghiraukan rintihan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia kesal karena yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar. Ia seperti ibu-ibu! Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidak menjadi seperti ibu-ibu kalau Narutonya saja bersikap seperti anak kecil yang susah diatur?!

"Siapkan meja, sebentar lagi matang," kata Gaara mengingatkan. Naruto pun menurut – tidak ingin mendapat hadiah benjol lainnya dari Gaara – dan segera menyiapkan meja. Setelah meja disiapkan, Gaara segera menaruh semua masakannya ke piring dan menyiapkan yang lainnya, seperti mengambil botol sirup maple dan juga saus salad. Naruto memandanginya sambil tersenyum, ia memang senang melihat Gaara yang marah dan cemberut tapi juga senang melihat Gaara diam-diam.

Setelah semua siap, mereka berdua pun makan. Mereka makan dengan biasa. Tidak seperti pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang saling suap-suapan.

Sebenarnya mereka memang beda.

Daripada terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga.

Tapi toh, keduanya memang lebih nyaman seperti itu. Mereka tahu saat-saat dimana mereka bisa bermesraan secara wajar dan bersikap biasa di saat biasa juga.

"Kau makin pintar masak," kata Naruto tak bisa memungkiri kalau masakan Gaara memang enak. Ia mengambil sirup maple dan menuangkannya banyak-banyak ke atas pan cake miliknya.

Gaara hanya ber-hn saja meski Naruto bisa melihat sedikit bisa warna pink di pipi Gaara yang pucat. "Coba kau belajar bikin ramen," tambah Naruto sambil menyuapkan sepotong pan cake ke mulutnya, dan ia mendapat sambutan mata yang melotot dari Gaara. Naruto pun terkikik.

Kalau dikatakan, mungkin Naruto seperti bocah laki-laki SD yang senang menggangu orang yang disukainya.

Gaara sebenarnya sudah tahu hal itu tapi tetap saja ia selalu bereaksi setiap diejek atau dikerjai Naruto yang membuat Naruto makin betah mengerjainya.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Naruto segera pergi ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Saat cuti seperti ini, satu hari terasa lama sekali, kadang ia merasa jadi kurang kerjaan.

Tapi karena ada Gaara di sisinya sekarang, ia punya kerjaan baru: "kerjai Gaara habis-habisan". Tapi tentunya masih ada batasnya, ia tidak ingin mendapat kata-kata seperti: "Naruto! Tidur di sofa! Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh tidur di kasur bersamaku!" yang ia dapatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Gaara kan seperti istri yang galak, iya kan? Ha...ha...ha...

Gaara segera menyusul Naruto ke ruang tengah setelah ia selesai membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto tengah serius nonton berita di TV. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke rak buku yang ia beli tahun lalu – percayalah, sebelumnya Naruto tidak punya rak buku – dan mengambil buku kesukaannya yang belum selesai ia baca kemarin. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Naruto yang menonton TV.

Naruto melirik Gaara sebentar – merasa ajaib melihat ada orang bisa baca buku di depan TV, kan jadinya nggak focus – namun karena sudah terbiasa ia kembali menonton TV.

"Hei, Gaara, mau melakukan sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Naruto. Gaara melirik si rambut pirang itu dan berpikir sebentar. "Kupikir tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja," jawab Gaara. Naruto ber-hmm saja karena ia sudah tahu kalau Gaara memang tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah. Gaara tidak suka tempat yang banyak orangnya, ia senang tempat sepi, dan satu hal lagi, Gaara paling suka melihat matahari terbenam. Kalau ingin mengajak Gaara keluar, tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya ke restoran mewah bintang lima, namun cukup hanya mengajaknya melihat matahari terbenam kemudian makan malam bersama di rumah.

Sederhana, namun itulah Gaara.

Naruto memang suka tempat ramai, namun sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu suka bila banyak orang yang memperhatikannya bila ia berjalan berdua dengan Gaara. Ia lebih senang melakukan banyak hal dengan Gaara secara privasi. Tidak perlu mewah yang penting berkesan.

Simple, namun itulah Naruto.

Memang hubungan mereka berdua sangat dalam, banyak hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan dengan kata-kata, banyak hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan dengan tindakan. Hanya dengan melewatkan waktu bersama seperti ini sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Meski Naruto kadang merasa seperti....

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah memasuki tahap jenuh ya?" celetuk Naruto. Gaara mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya ke Naruto. "Oh ya?" katanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memang tidak keberatan dengan keadaan ini yang memang menurutnya lebih nyaman. Ia sudah melihat betapa mesra hubungan Neji bersama TenTen, atau malah pasangan lucu yang terasa ajaib karena selalu adu mulut setiap saat seperti Shikamaru dan Temari. Ia malah bisa melihat usaha Kankurou yang sedang pedekate ke Kiba.

"Ya, sepertinya," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, merasa setuju. "Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya. Naruto mengecilkan volume televisi dan menatap Gaara.

"Sebenarnya sih suka saja, tapi jadi ingin sesuatu yang baru," kata Naruto. Toh, ia sudah berkencan dengan Gaara selama 3 tahun, semua orang mengomentari mereka seperti pasangan suami istri yang kadang cekcok tidak seperti pasangan baru pada umumnya.

Tidak mengumbar mesra, tidak membangga-banggakan kekasihnya secara berlebihan, bila terlihat bersama mereka terkesan biasa.

Itulah pasangan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Baru seperti apa?" tanya Gaara, ia menikmati hubungannya dengan Naruto yang seperti ini. Hubungan yang erat dan dalam.

"Apa ya? Apa dong?" Naruto malah balik bertanya sambil tertawa. Gaara hanya mendengus dan kembali membaca buku.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan memandangi wajah Gaara. Gaara yang merasa dipandangi hanya diam saja. Naruto memang sangat senang memandangi Gaara, menyentuhnya, bercanda dengannya, mengerjainya sedikit dan berbicara dengannya. Naruto senang mendengar bagaimana nada bicara Gaara yang tadinya monoton berubah menjadi tinggi bila ia merasa kesal, ia suka memandang wajah Gaara yang serius ataupun kesal, ia suka semuanya tentang Gaara.

Seperti saat ini, ia tidak bisa berhenti menanggumi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat....mempesona. Bagaimana rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah dan terasa halus itu menutupi dahinya, kulitnya yang sedikit pucat itu sangat lembut dan halus tidak seperti kulit ninja pada umumnya karena memang Gaara jarang terluka dan kulitnya selalu terlindungi dengan perisai pasir, mata Gaara yang berwarna hijau yang Naruto yakin bisa bersinar dalam gelap seperti mata kucing, lingkar matanya yang keliahatn mencolok namun membuatnya nampak manis, dan juga tattoo kanji Ai di dahinya yang memberikannya kesan berbeda.

Naruto mendekati Gaara dan mengecup dahinya. Gaara hanya menutup sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. Beginilah mereka, mesra tapi tidak berlebihan.

Naruto mundur saat puas menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada wajah kekasihnya yang satu itu. Dan Gaara, yang tidak senang jadi passive pada saat seperti ini Ia pun segera mengecup bibir Naruto dan segera mundur kembali namun terhenti saat Naruto menahan tubuhnya dan mencium balik.

Masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan jantung mereka yang berdebar kencang. Saat-saat seperti ini....mereka memang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini....

"Na...Naruto sudah cukup," kata Gaara namun dengan nada lemah saat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menyerang leher Gaara. Gaara bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa sangat panas seiring dengan Naruto membuat tanda baru di lehernya yang pasti tidak bisa hilang selama beberapa minggu.

"Hei...sudah cukup," kata Gaara akhirnya lebih mantap dan mendorong Naruto agar berhenti menyerang lehernya. Ia melihat wajah Naruto tampak kecewa namun kemudian tersenyum. Naruto mengerti. Cinta bukan hanya tentang seks. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan nafsunya lepas kontrol dan menyerang Gaara secara berlebihan.

Cinta itu adalah rasa saling pengertian. Juga jujur pada diri masing-masing dan pada pasangan. Naruto dan Gaara bisa merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain karena pada saat bersama mereka tidak perlu memakai 'topeng' mereka.

Gaara tidak perlu bersikap cool dan berwibawa layaknya seorang Kazekage.

Naruto tidak perlu bersikap berisik, bodoh, tulalit dan suka cari gara-gara seperti biasanya.

Di saat seperti ini mereka hanyalah seorang 'Gaara' yang biasa dan 'Naruto' yang biasa. Mereka bukan jinchuuriki – atau bekas jinchuuriki. Mereka bukan orang-orang yang mengalami masa-masa pahit begitu lama. Mereka bukan orang yang selalu diincar Akatsuki. Mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup?

"Pokoknya dilarang 'menyerang'ku saat masih pagi begini, juga jangan melakukannya di sofa, nanti kan susah bersihinnya," kata Gaara mengelus-elus bekas gigitan baru di lehernya dengan muka sedikit marah. Naruto tertawa, pacaran dengan Gaara selama 3 tahun membuatnya tahu banyak 'peraturan' yang sudah ditetapkan kekasihnya itu. Mulai dari tidak boleh membuat kamar berantakan, tidak boleh melakukan seks di sofa, jangan mencium pada pagi hari sebelum gosok gigi, dan yang lainnya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu kok," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, siapa yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyerangmu dengan dirimu yang sangat menggugah selera seperti itu?" goda Naruto dan segera mendapat hadiah pelototan dari Gaara dan timpukan buku.

Naruto tertawa dan Gaara hanya mendesah – capai dikerjai Naruto terus-terusan. Ia kaget saat Naruto mendadak memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya sambil tertawa. Gaara pun tertawa saat Naruto menggelitiki pingang bahkan telapak kakinya.

"Na...Naru...ah...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha.....hentikan!" kata Gaara mulai kehabisan napas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia segera memanggil pasirnya dan memaksa Naruto melepaskan dirinya dan gantian menggeletiki Naruto. Tawa Naruto membuatnya tersenyum dan saat Naruto mulai kehabisan napas ia pun berhenti dan mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Aduh....bengek....," kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Gaara pun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Ne...Gaara," panggil Naruto sesudah ia berhasil menenangkan diri. Gaara menoleh padanya, baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto. Dahi Gaara mengernyit tanda si rambut merah itu tidak tahu. Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celana oranyenya.

Gaara hanya terdiam saat Naruto memperlihatkan apa yang ada ditangannya. Sebuah leontin dengan rantai warna perak dan liontin yang terbuat dari mineral khusus sampai terlihat seperti air bening yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Hayo...masa' lupa sih?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara mencoba mengingat-ngingat hari apa ini sebenarnya. Hari ini tanggal 19 Oktober kan? Memangnya hari....

"Ah!" Gaara baru sadar dan menepuk dahinya pelan.

Tentu saja! Bagaimna ia bisa lupa! Hari ini kan hari jadian mereka! Tiga tahun yang lalu pada hari inilah Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara yang konyol (baca: mendadak datang ke Suna, masuk ke kantornya tiba-tiba dan bilang "AKU CINTA PADAMU!" seperti orang gila) dan butuh usaha keras baginya untuk bisa membuat Gaara yakin kalau ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Maaf, aku lupa," kata Gaara. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Ia hanya terlalu senang memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan cutinya bersama Naruto yang tanpa ia duga ternyata pas saat hari annyversay mereka.

"Yah, tahun lalu kan aku ada misi, lalu tahun sebelumnya lagi kamu sibuk karena ada penyerangan ninja Oto ke Suna kan? Jadi, yah....tidak apa-apa sih, aku juga kebetulan saja ingat kemarin," kata Naruto yang sebenarnya sih agak kecewa juga mengetahui kalau Gaara lupa.

Gaara menganngguk dengan wajah menunujukkan rasa bersalah. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik dagu Gaara dan memberikan ciuman manis untuknya. Kemudian ia memakaikan kalung itu pada Gaara. Gaara memandangi kalung yang bergantung di lehernya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia senang bagaimana cara Naruto menunjukkan kalau ia cinta padanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara dan sekali lagi mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Tidak ada acara makan malamnya nih?" tanya Gaara sadar juga cara memberikan hadiah Naruto sangat biasa sekali. Naruto tertawa dan membelai lembut rambut Gaara. "Nanti lihat matahari tenggelam saja ya, di gunung patung wajah hokage-hokage itu, baru nanti ada kejutan lain dariku," kata Naruto.

***

Gaara memandangi matahari terbenam di ufuk barat dengan senyuman hangat. Alasan kenapa ia suka matahari tenggelam adalah karena saat itulah warna kuning dan merah bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat warna baru yaitu oranye. Hal itu mengingatkanya tentang dirinya sendiri dan Naruto.

Ia melirik Naruto yang juga memperhatikan matahari tenggelam dengan diam, akhirnya ada juga saat si pirang itu bisa tenang. Gaara kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit yang mulai berubah warna dari oranye ke oranye tua hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi jingga dan kemudian menjadi hitam.

Saat akhirnya langit telah menjadi gelap seluruhnya, Naruto pun bangkit. "Ayo Gaara, kita pulang," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan berdiri dari pinggir gunung dan berbalik.

Namun ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Gunung yang berbatu ini....

Gaara melihat lilin-lilin yang ditaruh di atas alas berbentuk bunga yang jumlahnya ada ratusan dan membentuk kata....

I LOVE U

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dan menyesal menyadari ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat kagebunshin-kagebunshin Naruto yang bersembunyi di kegelapan yang terkikik pelan dan menghilang dengan bunyi "poof".

Naruto memandang Gaara yang ada di sampingnya, hanya dengan melihat Gaara yang kehabisan kata-kata dan mukanya yang merah, Naruto tahu kalau ia sudah melaksanakan rencananya dengan baik.

Gaara pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jejeran lilin-lilin itu, nyala api lilin yang kecil dan disusun membentuk kata ini terlihat sangat indah.

'Inikah rasanya dicintai? Rasanya...sebagahagia inikah?' pikir Gaara dalam hati tak mampu menahan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdebar kencang.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya melangkah masuk kedalam barisan lilin-lilin itu. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan Gaara pun tersenyum balik. "Yah....karena cara menyakatakan cintaku dulu konyol sekali, jadi...kupikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan kalau aku memang serius padamu," kata Naruto menyusun kata dengan hati-hati, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Gaara, aku cinta padamu, maukah kau bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

Gaara terdiam dan memandang Naruto yang tampak serius tapi nervous pada saat yang sama. Perlahan, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senyum Naruto kembali merekah dan ia mengecup bibir Gaara dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"YAI! SENANGNYA, GAARA!" teriak Naruto menyudahi ciumannya yang tak berlangsung lama dan mengangkat Gaara yang kaget ke udara.

"Aku memang cinta sama kamu, Gaara," katanya dengan wajah senang bak anak kecil yang polos.

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Naruto," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum bahagia. Naruto pun menurunkan Gaara perlahan dan kembali berciuman dengannya dengan kobaran api lilin yang mengitari mereka.

***

"Pulang yuk," kata Naruto mengelus Gaara yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Mereka berdua hanya terus duduk berdampingan satu sama lain sambil menunggu semua nyala apa lilin padam. Malam sudah semakin larut dan bintang mulai bermunculan. Tak elak, udaranya juga semakin dingin.

Gaara mengangguk dan bangkit bersama dengan Naruto. Tangan mereka masih bergandengan, karena masih terbawa suasana hangat sejak tadi.

"Aku lapar nih, nanti kamu masak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Eh? Aku yang masak?" tanya Gaara. Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Yaiyalah, katanya gak suka makan malam di restoran, masa' aku yang masak? Kamu mau makan mie instant?" goda Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, biar aku yang masak, sekalian untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas semua ini," kata Gaara. Naruto pun tersenyum.

'Bahagianya....andai kami selalu bisa berdua seperti ini....'

"Aku memang cinta padamu, Gaara."

END

* * *

Pertama kalinya bikin one-shot NaruGaa yang romantis XD

Aku nyoba untuk gak membuat Gaara terlalu uke alias gak OOC banget di sini....berhasil? Kayaknya masih gagal ya....

TOLONG! REVIEW!!!!! *sujud2


End file.
